


Yggdrassil Awakening

by Onehundredcandlesburning



Series: Yggdrassil Awakening [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel Norse Lore, Mythology - Freeform, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehundredcandlesburning/pseuds/Onehundredcandlesburning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana Larsen is driving home from her friend’s place after a late night swim as relief from the heatwave. An electrical storm hits as she is half-way home. She has an encounter that she will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yggdrassil Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Swearing!
> 
> This started life as a wee One-Shot. I've had a lot of contact from other places it is posted regarding continuing it. Therefore of course I will. I just need to find an extra five hours a day! I will continue writing this and have a plan in place.

The sky was alight. Slashes of white light illuminating the darkest of shadows at midnight. Ana shook. She had a love-hate relationship with storms. She had been visiting a friend, swimming and talking of life’s trials and tribulations. The lightning had been distant then, and almost beautiful.

The little sedan buffered by the wind as she ploughed through, twenty kilometres under the speed limit to avoid any branches that had fallen across the road. Dried tumble-weeds danced across the bitumen in front of her. She lifted her foot off the accelerator a little more.

Another series of flashes set off, long crooked fingers stretching out across the black background. She feared fire. Anything that lightning touched tonight would burst into flame as it had been over 43 degrees and dry all day. No rain followed. A boom sounded overhead, forcing her to contemplate pulling over and riding the storm out, but she forged on trying to get home where she knew she would be safe and could relax a little.

Her mind trailed with each display to her studies of Norse Mythology. An interest that had gripped her many years ago in her youth and resulted in a runic tattoo bracelet around her wrist and an intimate knowledge of all the main Gods and Goddesses. She mumbled aloud to herself.

“Thor, stop swinging Mjölnir. You’ll damage something!”

In the following flash, the entire area lit up as if it were the middle of the day only an iridescent blue light instead of the familiar warm glow of the sun. She spotted the shadow on the side of the road, crouched low. After traveling two kilometres down the road she slammed on the brakes.

Fuck, I hope he’s okay!

She indicated to take a u-turn, taking her eyes down to the passenger seat beside her to check where her phone was, just in case. She didn’t stop for strangers, but the figure had looked as though he’d been caught out in the middle of nowhere and possibly injured. There were no other vehicles around. She reached over to push the locks on the doors down then raised her sight back onto the road. She swung the car around, her heart pounding. She hadn’t traveled more than 500 metres until she saw him in her headlights. He was moving quickly. He seemed to blur then reappear closer.

What the hell…?

She slammed her brakes on again and fought to push the car into reverse, but it wouldn’t shift. Her fight or flight kicking in.

“What the hell are you?” She cried out, scared out of her wits.

The next thing she knew the figure was standing right at the front of her car, one hand face down against the bonnet, sparks of what appeared to be electricity shooting through his arm. his other hand holding a long staff. The car stalled, electrics dying and fading. She sat frozen in fear, not taking her eyes off the figure who was staring right back at her, sneering.

He was extremely tall, unnaturally pale skin, glowing green eyes and wearing what appeared to be a long coat of leather with metal plates. On his head was a massive golden helmet with long curved horns curling back. The sky lit up again, and he raised his hand off the metal of the car and took a step back, casting his eyes skyward. He seemed fearful of something for a moment before returning his glare to her through the windshield. The wind was whipping at his coat. He was monolithic, like a statue that had been bought to life. She finally came to her senses and fumbled about for her phone on the passenger seat, fighting to put in her passcode so she could call… who? Who on earth would she possibly call about this? The Police? What would they say or do?

The click of her door handle shook her, head whipping around to see the figure pulling angrily at her door handle, trying to get it open. She unbuckled herself and launched across into the back seat to try and get away. Another flash. He shook his head slowly side to side, laughing menacingly. His lips curled and his green eyes flashing. He trailed along the car, running the staff along it making metal sparks and causing the most ear-shattering squeal of metal on metal.

“Is that you?” He sneered at her, his breath fogging the back window. She kicked her legs out, trying to back against the other door. He vanished. Shocked, she scanned around her, trying to see him. Nothing. She was staring out into pitch black as the lightning subdued. There were only the shadows of trees across the road and black clouds rolling across the sky. The wind whipped at the long grass in the field behind the trees.

BANG! She felt the knock at her back run through her. She jumped, a blood-curdling scream erupting from her. She scrambled to the opposite side of the car. He was pressed at the glass where she had pressed her back.

“Come out and let me look at you.” He ordered. She jumped again, not knowing where to move in the car. Thinking he was all around her. In her head.

She closed her eyes, jamming her fists in her ears as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Sobbing quietly and muttering to herself. “This isn’t real, this isn’t real.”

“Oh, it’s very real, my dear. Very real.” Suddenly there were dozens of him, surrounding the car. She peeked out from behind her hands, which were now pressed against her face. She screamed again. Her heart feeling it was about to burst out of her throat. The fear grew too much for her, she blacked out. Spread across the backseat, her head falling back and connecting with the armrest.

She had felt him nearby, hovering around her. Hearing his voice, low and rasping in a forced whisper.

“It is you! I found you!”

She woke, knowing she was outside somewhere. Laid out on the dry, long grass. Digging into her bare shoulders, arms and legs. Her head hurt. The wind was still howling, the sky still black as tar and dotted with the occasional flash. She sat bolt upright. Pulling at her sarong, ensuring she was decently covered. Had she dreamt it? Had she crashed and blacked out? She looked around again trying to scan in the darkness. She saw her car where she had left it on the side of the road. No sign of the mysterious creature that had taunted her. He had vanished.

She wailed, the pain in her head growing as she tried to pull herself up to her feet. She held her head, standing after having to roll onto her hands and knees. She moved to the car, inspecting around it for damage. A large scratch along the side and a very distinct and very large handprint rusted through the metal of her bonnet. She gasped. Placing her hand against the outline. The tips of her fingers only reached the top knuckle of the imprint. Her hand looked like a child’s in comparison. She pulled her hand back, eyes still moving every which way around her, scanning. Nothing.

Get in the fucking car NOW. Her mind screamed at her. She ran around to the driver side handle, tugging wildly at it. Locked. She didn’t have pockets, where were her keys? A quick glance through the driver window showed her they were inside the ignition of the car, but all the locks were pushed down. She swore, kicking at the front tyre.

“Fuck!”

“Now… if you’d only calm yourself for a moment, mortal woman, we might have a chance at a perfectly hospitable conversation.” He hissed hot breath against her ear. She couldn’t scream, couldn’t move a muscle or make a sound. The voice shifted to her other ear. “I am Loki… of Asgard, and I bring you a glorious gift.”

Her eyes started to fill with tears, squeezing shut. She didn’t want to acknowledge any of this was real.

“Loki?” She managed to breathe out.  
He took a step back from behind her, his chin jutting out in frustration.  
“Need I repeat myself? I am not going to toy with you much longer if you will not meet my gaze.”

Loki? The Norse God of mischief? No, couldn’t be. The Gods aren’t real… are they? Her mind ticked, yet she remained still.  
A loud, vexed sigh behind her.

“Yes, you errant, idle-headed child.” He raised his palm to his face. Growing rapidly impatient with her.  
“How…?” She moved. Spinning around, facing him.  
“How did I read your thoughts?” He gazed off into the distance, slightly rolling his eyes. Rapidly boring of her. She focused on him. His height causing her to crane her neck to look at his face. He took a step forward, forcing her to bend her neck further back.

“Let me begin this again.” He spoke slowly and deliberately. His helmet glistening as another spark set off in the sky. “I… am Loki… of Asgard.” He forced each word out as if he were speaking to someone who did not understand the language he was attempting to communicate in.  
“But you’re not real!” It was out of her mouth before she’d had a chance to think.  
“Oh, but I am. Very real.” He reached out, scooping her up by the forearms and lifting her up to his eye level. “Now, do we understand who we are dealing with here?” He grinned, he relished in her fear. “What happened to you?” he scowled. “Mortal blood has weakened your spirit.” He had a slight disdain to his voice.

She was confused, but to avoid angering him she nodded silently. He placed her back on the ground slowly.  
“What do you want with me? How… where did you… “ The tip of his staff was against her lips.  
“Shhh… I will talk, you will listen. You will not say a single word without my prompting, do we have an understanding?” His voice forceful.  
She nodded.

“Good, well done.” He patted her on the head like a dog, the palm of his hand almost encapsulating the top of her skull. She took a step to the side, leaning against her car. Her hands tucked behind her back, against the glass of the driver’s window.  
“As I was saying, before you decided to become hysterical over my identity.” He paced back and forth in front of her. “I bring you a glorious gift.” He tapped one hand on the other, holding the staff behind his back. The reason behind this gift you will not understand, and I do not expect you to have any level of understanding of it, for now. What you do need to know, however…” He stopped pacing, facing her directly, looking at her from under the rim of his helmet. Tapping his staff on the road. “Is that this is only for you, and you are to harness it when you feel you are ready to gain a lot more knowledge than you are currently capable of accessing, do you comprehend what I am saying? Nod that pretty little head of yours for yes, shake for no.”

She nodded. Her eyes dropped to the surface of the road, unable to look into the glowing emerald eyes of the God. 

“Good…” He purred. “I wish for you to look into my eyes when I am talking to you. It is rude to not meet your God’s eye contact whilst he is addressing you.” He lifted the tip of his staff under her chin, tilting her head back, moving her face left, then right. Inspecting her.

“You bear an uncanny resemblance” He frowned, for a moment his eyes softening. “I can see you.” His voice lowered, halted. Suddenly, a wave of anger surged through him and emerged through his voice. “I placed a thousand curses on her for casting you here!” She cowered, holding eye contact. Completely confused and quite frightened. Yet, she was fascinated. He was obviously not human, and his demands and toying with her left her feeling a mixture of emotion. Fear, elation, heightened sensations.

“Hold out your hands, cupped, in front of you.” He barked. She obeyed, maintaining eye contact with him, her hands shooting out. Palms up. He summoned a blue light in his right hand, his long fingers curled around it. She couldn’t see what it was, but felt a great weight as he lowered his hand and tipped the contents into her hands. Cold. Ice cold. She looked down into her hands. The light broke apart and faded, leaving behind a brilliant ice-blue pendant on a chain. The stone was heavy and cold, cut into an obelisk and suspended by the silver wrapped around its tip.

“Is that… a crystal?” She gasped. It was so beautiful, dainty but buzzing with energy. She raised it to study, her eyes seeing flashes fly across the facets.  
“Well done, Eir, however it is much, much more. The energy is what will serve you, it is simply housed in obsidian.” He cooed, softly, almost warmly. The dramatic change in his voice caused her to look up, but he had disappeared. A burst of lightning overhead scared her. She clutched at the gift and pressed harder against the car. Closing her eyes. The loud thunder followed. She heard and felt clicking behind her. All the locks on the doors lifted and she was able to scramble inside the car. The electrics sparked to life, and the engine revved. Her music came back on loudly and her phone vibrated and flashed.

“Are you home yet? Don’t forget to text me when you’re home safe.”  
It was her friend. She sat, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She lifted the pendant and studied it against the dash lights. It had gone from being freezing cold to burning hot in her hands, she dropped it on the passenger seat, unable to hold it anymore. Rain started to pelt down heavily. She took the handbrake off and put the car back into gear and sped home, against the weather.

Loki…. Her mind was racing. 

She reached home, falling through her door and locking it behind her. She had scooped up the gift with her phone and bag. She was overcome with exhaustion, her head thumping like a heartbeat. She ran over to her pantry, grabbing two ibuprofen and guzzling them down with a glass of water from the tap. She emptied the glass and moved slowly to her bedroom, studying the stone, wrapping the chain around her fingers to hold it safely.

It cast an eerie blue glow. The same colour as the lightning. It illuminated her room as she started to drift to sleep, a single word trailing in repetition through her mind as she entered the dream state. Thunder crackling in the distance. Ascendant.


End file.
